ultraparadoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Oc List
These are characters created from xenoverse 1 and 2. Neon.JPG|"Angel" of Universe 13 Fritz.JPG|"The Greatest Time patroller of all time" OFritz.JPG|Older version of Fritz Tabs.JPG|The Greaterest Majin Time patroller Royal.JPG|(Icee's recruit) The explosive Majin Noir.JPG|(Icee's recruit) The Darkest Warrior Nak.JPG|(Icee's recruit) The Growing Namekian SuperSaiyan Creations= Super Saiyan Mystic This is a form only Fritz can transform into (so far). It is activated by a pure feeling of helplessness. When you put in all your strange and hope, but you fail in the end. it's probably not what you think. This is like a broken mind kind of thing. Super Saiyan Noir |-|Icee= (Xenoverse 2) The strongest character. A Ex-Omni-King apart of the Freda race. Background Icee was the Omni-King before Zeno. He did what he was suppose according to the Grand Priest. He occasionally he watched a fught here and there, but got bored easily. He eventually decided he didn't want to be Omni-King anymore. After a "small" dispute with the Grand Priest, he was told to leave and never come back. Icee gladly did what he was told. He moved to a small planet and made a couple of friends he decided to bring along. They are his crew. Thanks to a very close friend of his, he was given 6 limiters to control his power and spar equally with his friends. Personality Icee is a quiet character mostly. That is mainly due to his power limiters. One of them comers his mouth thus disabling him to talk. Through writing he comes off as very sarcastic, blunt, and cold. He also has a short temper. When he is able to talk, he acts the same way, he occasionally sounds and acts like a psycho. He doesn't care about many things except of Neon and his crew. |-|Neon= Personally selected Angel of Universe 13 Background Neon was a human bore on earth a long time ago. He was abandoned as a baby so Icee decide to take him in and raise him. Icee had nothing better to do since he left his duty as a Omni King. The God of Universe 13 saw Neon and strength when he was about 13 and picked him to be her angel. After Universe 13’s destruction, he went back to live with Icee on Icee’s planet. As he was growing up, Neon was powerful, but was more interested in engineering than strength training. It honestly didn’t matter what he did because with Icee he can do whatever he wants.. He is able to put Icee to sleep whenever he gets really mad. Personality Neon is very loud and rambunctious. He purposely annoys people to get a laugh. He tries to make sure that situations don’t get out of control while he’s there. Nothing gets him mad. |-|Fritz= The Top Time Patroller. She is a Saiyan Background Originally she was raised in Universe 12 as a God of Destruction candidate. She was involved in an accident in Universe 7 that made her lose her memory. When she came to, she was in Toki Toki city. She was supposedly rescued by Tabs, a Majin Time Patroller. The supreme Kai of Time decided that she would keep a personal eye on Fritz because she was so strong. Frisk became a Time Patroller and, because of her power, the strongest Patroller. Personality Fritz's personality before and after losing her memory isn't very different. Before losing her memory she was a little bit more serious about what she does and training. After losing her memory, she developed a ego because she believes she is the strongest. She was basically right. She is loud like Neon and happy all the time. Fritz's doesn't pruposly try to annoy people. She is regularly just annoying. She isn't attached emotionally to many people except Tabs, Trunks, and Supreme Kai of Time. |-|Tabs= A Time Patroler who is Fritz's best friend. He is a Majin Background He is a Time Patroller like Fritz. He isn't vary strong. That is because he is lazy, and incapable of building up straight (because he is so weak). Despite being such a low level, he has been a Time Patroller for a while. While on a Parallel Quest, he came across a unconscious Saiyen Personality |-|Royal=Apart of Icee's Crew A Majinn. Background Personality |-|Noir=He is a part of Icee's crew. He is a Saiyan. Background He is a ex member of BoJack's pirate crew. He never really participated in any of destructive actions. He was more in charge of gathering underground info. BoJack would only ask Noir to help when he needed him for a quick mass job which involved quick destruction on a repetitively weak population. After the defeat of BoJack, he was discovered by Icee. He was offered a new home as long as he agree to be Icee's servant. Icee classified that all he had to do was make sure that when he slept and Neon was around, he wouldn't be interrupted. Other then that he was free to do whatever he wanted. Noir agreed and became one of Icee's crew members. All he does is meditate now. Personality |-|Nakamaie=He is a part of Icee's group. Background Personality |-|Onin= Background Onin was created my Noir from the Dragon Balls. He is the ultimate evil created from all the negative energy ever present on the planet Earth.That energy is his power. Personality |-|Exel=God Of Destruction of Universe 13. She is a Majinn. Background Personality |-|Jax=He is a Human. God of destruction camadate of universe 13. Background Personality